Chocolate
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Chris couldn't help it, he really couldn't, she was just to tempting.


**Author's Note: **So yeah...I don't exactly _know_ where this came from, but it came from somewhere. So, enjoy? Leave a review and I'll be happy...just not as happy as Chris or Steph are.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either Chris or Stephanie, the chocolate though? I placed it there so this would happen.....they owe me chocolate!

Chocolate was a messy thing.

In solid form it was fine, it was just like a block of wax waiting to be melted, but add heat and it melted. Chocolate melted at 37 °C, the fact that the optimum body temperature happened to be exactly that, well that was just an added bonus for Chris.

It had started out innocently, but they always start out that way, with them at least.

They'd had an early start, SmackDown needed some reshoots, but Stephanie had fewer scenes than Chris and left early, a wave and a smile as her goodbye.

When Chris had finished - later than expected, due to Jay flubbing one simple line over and over – he hadn't thought twice about heading straight to Stephanie's room, it was almost second nature now and he often wonder why he'd actually rented his own room, when Stephanie's bed was where he slept up most nights and not his own a floor down.

He hadn't expected Stephanie to be asleep, but as he watched her from the door of her bedroom, it was apparent that she was off in some dream world she wished she could take her camera to so she could capture the moments of her dream that meant the most too her.

Chris hoped that he was in some of those moments.

When he'd moved to the bed, he'd only meant to sit next to Stephanie, maybe rest his head on the pillow next to her and close his eyes and fall asleep. But the best laid plans and all that were disrupted when, on his way to the bed he spotted Stephanie's scarf. His eyes switched back and forth between the forgotten cloth on the floor and Stephanie. If anyone asked later, he'd blame it on Stephanie; Chris wasn't the one sleeping with his arms above his head, so teasingly close to the headboard.

He honestly thought it would be harder, what with Stephanie being such a light sleeper, but it wasn't. Chris managed to cross the room, pick up the scarf, crawl across the bed towards Stephanie, slip the scarf around her wrist and then tie it to a slot in the headboard without Stephanie even moving.

However, Stephanie did stir when Chris straddled her waist and she most definitely kissed back when Chris leaned down and kissed her awake.

"Hi," Chris whispered into Stephanie's ear and nipping at it before trailing a path of chaste kisses along her jaw and up to the other ear. "Don't you love surprises?" he wondered as he let his finger tips trail up Stephanie's arms.

Stephanie tried to move her arms, but a short tug told her she wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Only from you."

Chris sat back up, grinning down at Stephanie. "I was only going to lay down next to you, but you're so tempting." He told her with a sly smile. "And you know me Steph, I always give into temptation."

"What are you going to do?"

Chris's smile bloomed from a smile into a full blown grin. "A lot of things." He answered, his hands reaching forward as they started unbuttoning Stephanie's shirt. "I'm going to kiss you." His voice was light, but his eyes were dark, his growing arousal slowly turning them black. "I more than likely going to tell you that I love you." That was no secret, and by the smile that touched Stephanie's lips, it was no surprise. "But mostly, I'm just going to fuck you until you scream my name." To prove his statement Chris rolled his hips and smirked when Stephanie gasped, knowing that she could feel him against her.

Stephanie's shirt was open now and Chris liked the view. "No bra? I didn't know you had a tendency for that?"

"Maybe it's catching."

"Did you wear one to the taping today?" Chris questioned, his hand sliding up and over Stephanie's stomach until it was cupping her breast. "Were you hoping I would notice? That I'd look at you and my gaze would drop and I'd see those tell-tale peaks? That my eyes would darken and I'd take you by the hand and claim you on the table in your office, just like you liked that one time?"

Stephanie gasped his name, and Chris pinched a nipple between his thumb and finger. "Answer me Stephanie. Tell me what you wanted to happen."

Stephanie moaned, her hips arching up and into Chris. "I wanted you to kiss me." She whispered.

Chris's smirked widened. "A kiss?" he wondered leaning down, his mouth where his hand had been. His tongue trailing over a taunt nipple. "Here?"

"_Yes."_ Stephanie gasped out. "_There."_

"Are you wet baby?" Chris knew the answer, but his hand was on a mission and it made its way back down the path it had made earlier to the top of Stephanie's jeans. The button popped open easily and his fingers teasingly skimmed the hem of Stephanie's panties. "Tell me I made you wet, tell me when I let my fingers slip down past your panties that the heat I'm going to find there is going to burn."

Stephanie's eyes fluttered closed at Chris's teasing and she struggled to keep focus. "So warm." She managed to breathe out.

"That's what I like to hear."

He would have liked to have said the teasing would have ended there, that he would have slipped his fingers past Stephanie's underwear and down into her heat and thrust into her, building to a frantic rhythm that met the force of Stephanie's hips rising to meet him, but Chris's not that type of person. So, when his head tilted to the side and he saw the bar of chocolate on the night stand, his eyes lit up.

Stephanie didn't even feel him reach over and pick it up, and she was so focused on the increasing pressure pulsing under Chris that she never heard the wrapped being ripped open and discarded. She heard the snap of the chocolate and opened her eyes and looked up at Chris curiously. She watched as Chris bit into it, tasting it and swallowing it.

"Yummy." Chris spoke with a hint of laughter behind his words. "But not as tasty as you baby." The smirk was full force now, like Chris knew what was coming and Stephanie was just barely holding on. "Did you know that chocolate and the human body are _perfect_ for each other? See, if I place this," Chris held up his piece of chocolate, "Here." And dropped it in the valley between Stephanie's breasts. "The normal body temperature will melt the chocolate, slowly, but it'll melt. _But, _you're body temperature isn't normal is it Steph? You're worked up, you're turned on, and your _whole_ body temperature is up by a whole two degrees. Chocolate melts much faster that way. See?" Chris pointed and then moved his hand up and began moving the chocolate. "It's already leaving a path."

Stephanie liked teasing as much as the next girl, but as Chris traced the chocolate up over her breasts for a third time she was about ready to scream. Then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped and instead of the chocolate there was Chris's mouth. Stephanie arched up and the moan that escaped her was nothing short of primal it was so raw. "_Fuck, _Chris."

"Soon baby." Chris promised as his tongue slipped out and tasted the chocolate left behind on Stephanie's body. There should be an ice cream flavour that was made up of just Stephanie and chocolate, because Chris would devour it any chance he got. His own breathing was heavy and matched the shuddering breaths Stephanie herself was taking. He couldn't help the way his hips pressed down into Stephanie and the way they moved to create any kind of tension between them, the friction causing him to harden until he ached. Stephanie's hips rose to meet his own and for a while they were just moving against each other, breaths mingling as they lazily kissed each other, the chocolate forgotten. Chris thrust and Stephanie whimpered and then Chris froze, he had way more planned for Stephanie than dry humping to get each other off.

He rolled off of her and Stephanie was so close to crying that Chris almost caved and rolled back on top of her, but instead he reached for the hem of Stephanie's jeans and caught his fingers in the edge of her underwear and with one tug they were both off and on the floor in seconds. "Patience baby."

Chris takes her time, his hands inch up Stephanie's legs slowly, his nails dragging over sensitive flesh, when he reaches Stephanie's thighs he pushes them open wider and slides himself down between them. His arms coil around them and he pulls Stephanie closer, the heavy scent of the woman above him overtaking him. Stephanie's hips buck and her hands pull at the scarf, but all Chris can do is look up at her with lust filled eyes before he dips his head and lets his tongue slip passed her lips and taste Stephanie. He hasn't gone straight to the source, Stephanie's wet enough that the inside of her thighs are coated with her arousal and Chris isn't letting a drop go to waste. He lets his tongue lavish Stephanie's other thigh as well, but there's only so long you can go without the real thing and Chris can't hold back anymore, his head dips and his tongue runs the length of Stephanie.

The taste is intoxicating and Chris laps the taste up licking over and over. His pace differs though, some are slow getting the most of Stephanie tasting and savouring her and then others are fast strokes, there sole purpose to tease and judging by the noises Stephanie is making above him and the way her hips are moving to meet Chris, Chris's almost ninety percent sure Stephanie is close. Without warning, Chris frees a hand and is two fingers deep before Stephanie even has time to comprehend what just happened.

His mouth sucks on Stephanie's clit and he slowly starts to move in and out and Stephanie's gasping his name and cursing him all in the one string of words. There's moans and Chris's pretty sure some are emanating from his own mouth, that every time he catch's a fresh taste of her, his eyes slide closed and he heaves a heavy sigh of desire. Then Stephanie's whimpering and clenching around his fingers and her hips thrust up into the air and she's quivering and Chris _loves_ this, loves how he can make Stephanie reach this point and then tip her over.

Stephanie's breath's are heavy as Chris pulls his fingers out, but Chris can't stop, he has to keep tasting Stephanie and his tongue keep stroking, lapping up Stephanie's juices and probing deeper for a hotter, sweeter taste and before Chris knows it, Stephanie is gasping his name again and all that makes Chris do is press in deeper and stroke her harder. Stephanie comes harder this time, she's a quivering mess and she's so spent she barely has the breath to beg Chris to stop, but she tries but she doesn't think Chris hears her, or maybe he just ignores her because the next thing she knows her eyes are blinking open and her arms are free and Chris is laying beside her, a hand stroking between his legs.

Stephanie watches and she feels her stomach twist and she has to press her thighs together to keep her own arousal at bay.

"Fuck." Stephanie whispers, her eyes moving up and down with every movement of Chris's hand.

Chris lets his head fall to the side and he whimpers when he sees Stephanie watching, he's so close and all he wants to do is kiss Stephanie as he comes and it's like Stephanie can read her mind because the next thing she knows Stephanie is leaning in and kissing his mouth and biting his lip and when their tongues meet, Chris feels Stephanie's move and inch closer to him before he can fully take into account what's happening, Stephanie is sliding down onto him and Chris is gasping and grabbing onto her hips and then they're moving as one, except Stephanie's hips are moving at a rapid pace and all Chris knows is that he's just shadowing what Stephanie does.

It isn't long before Chris is tensing and groaning and he feels Stephanie pulsing around him and he watches her with her head thrown back and wild. "Fuck Steph,_ fuuuuuuuck._" he exhales. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Is his mantra as he feels it building and Stephanie is leaning down and whispering in his ear, dirty things like how she's going to make him scream until his voice is raw or how sliding down onto him was so easy because Chris so hard and the sight made her so wet that she was literally dripping, that she was full before she even had time to blink. That does it for Chris, he hits his peak and his come down is sated with a flush on his chest and an exhausted smile.

He rolls then onto their side and his arm strokes Stephanie's back, they're both close to sleep, their early morning wakeup call finally catching up with them.

"Let's share from now on."

Chris smiled, it was good to know they were on the same page.

**Remember, review, please?**


End file.
